


(ARTWORK) AU in Which Arthur Knows Merlin is a Dragonlord

by katherynefromphilly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly





	(ARTWORK) AU in Which Arthur Knows Merlin is a Dragonlord

#### This is a scene that I wish had been able to happen in the show, but which never did... Merlin introducing Arthur to a dragon, with his king reacting in wonder, and trust, both in his sorcerer and the dragons that serve to protect Camelot.

  
Made on Apple iPad with Procreate and posted on Tumblr  
  


#### Close Up

[Link to original tumblr post](https://katherynefromphilly.tumblr.com/post/159662904869/au-in-which-arthur-knows-merlin-is-a-dragonlord)


End file.
